A Goddess's Love
by Startix-Master of the NoLess
Summary: Din and Ruto have a private moment together. Except not really. AU. Rated M.  LEMON   YURI  From a story that does not yet exist.


This is a little snippet from my Zelda College AU, The Legend of Zelda: Barbara Streisand. Dedicated to Kurishiichan, but you can all enjoy it, too. I assume you'll have a LOT of questions afterwords, all of which I will be happy to answer via PM. So sit back, relax, and ready the brain bleach. You'll probably need it.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

Zelda isn't mine. And somewhere, the censors are happy because of this~

* * *

><p>Ruto gasped and shuddered as a wave of pleasure consumed her. She gripped the silk sheets of her bed, moaning in ecstasy and biting her lip as sweat rolled down her naked, blue body. Her hair was damp, her face was flushed and breathing came out in shallow bursts as she writhed on the bed.<p>

Din, the Goddess of Power herself, plunged her tongue further into Ruto, like a cat might lap up milk. Her lovely, tanned body ground against her girlfriend, making the Zora girl shudder. Ruto never knew how good the dark skinned woman was at cunnilingus (or that she could perform it at all), but she had to give her credit. She WAS a goddess, after all; both literally and figuratively.

"Din..." moaned the bluenette, feeling her face heat up even more. "Oh, Din..." "Yes, my little minnow?" replied the redhead, somehow able to communicate and still do those WONDERFUL things with her tongue.

Ruto let out a squeal that she was sure must've broken a few windows and arched her back, eyes as wide as dinner plates. "HAAAAAH!"

"Shhhhhhh..." whispered the redhead. "If you make so much noise, someone's sure to come...aside from you, of course." Chuckling at her own joke, Din moved her hands up Ruto's body, squeezing her breasts softly. The teen girl sighed in bliss at the feel of her lover's gentle hands roving over her mounds, tweaking and flicking her nipples, her tongue never ceasing movement.

"Oh, dear GOD." panted Ruto, feeling her eyes roll into the back of her head as Din's tongue hit a sweet spot.

"GodDESS." corrected the older woman, nibbling hungrily and sending Ruto into a tizzy.

The Zora girl swooned, her climax building and her body coated in a thin layer of sweat. "You never told me what it was you wanted, love." purred Din, tracing Ruto's breasts with her fingers.

Letting out a husky moan, Ruto managed to say "Don't stop." before her will broke. With an ear-splitting scream, she climaxed, coating the redhead's smirking face in her juices before collapsing on the bed, completely out of breath.

Din crawled up Ruto's body, nestling down on her chest and tucking some stray hair behind her ear. "Was it good for you?" teased the goddess, giving that cat-like smile she was so famous for. Ruto blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "You know it was, silly." Din giggled and kissed the bluenette's nose, snuggling close to her.

"Um..." came a stunned voice. "Can we go now?"

Din and Ruto turned to the source of the question. Link, Zelda, Medli, Sho, Vaati and Midna sat on chairs that had been strategically placed throughout Din's ridiculously spacious room. No matter where someone sat, they could see anything...and _**everything**_.

Medli and Zelda's faces were so red that tomatoes would look like ghosts compared to them. Link, the one who had asked the question to begin with, fought as hard as he could to control the nosebleed he was currently having, staining the front of his tunic. Vaati's eyes had shrunk drastically and Midna's cheeks were tinged pink, her mouth agape. Sho simply sat, a bemused look on his face and holding back chuckles at the expressions of his friends.

Din pouted. "Aw, you guys wanna ditch us so early?"

"WHY did you make us watch you two have sex anyway?" moaned Zelda, unable to avert her eyes.

Din shrugged, rolling over onto her side and tracing a finger around Ruto's navel. "I work better with an audience." "Believe me," purred the Zora girl, blushing heavily. "She does."

Midna turned to Sho, who looked remarkably calm for someone who had just seen their best friend and their girlfriend screw in an outrageously wild yet tender manner. "How can you just sit there and say nothing, Sho?"

The next words that flowed from the three c's mage shocked everyone (except Din and Ruto, who knew the answer and simply smiled).

"This isn't the first time Ruto's made me watch her have sex."

* * *

><p>Read, review, do what you like. Except flame. If you wanna bitch, take it up with someone who cares~<p> 


End file.
